


black tears

by lucernis



Series: ephemeral [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, enjoy ✌️, rated t for logan's having a Terrible Time, this is only posted bc i thought it was pretty tbh, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucernis/pseuds/lucernis
Summary: white is the presence of all reflected color.black is the absence of any reflected color.
Series: ephemeral [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	black tears

**Author's Note:**

> there's nothing Bad in here but this is a vent fic y'all it's not Happy this is your warning for that

the ceiling is white. that’s the only thing logan seems to be able to think. white is the color of silence, they think. when you look at it, you see every single color known to man, but it’s so very empty—like screaming to an uncaring void. no one hears you. 

lying there, the world is a silent, bright white. it would be better if it were black. when you look at _black,_ you see the absence of all colors. logan thinks that’s more fitting today. 

and yet, black absorbs everything, and it’s so _loud._ there’s no color to be seen, but you don’t feel alone when surrounded by blackness. it’s warmer, almost. at least it feels like _something’s_ there.

but no. for logan, the world is white, and the world is silent. 

they feel so alone.

they made it this way. they made the world white, so maybe it is their fault. maybe it’s their fault everything feels empty when it should be full of color.

it’s their fault.

yes, that seems right.

 _their fault,_ all of it. the emptiness of the world, the listlessness in their bones, the pain in their chest. 

_their fault._

they want to cry, they _can’t_ cry. the world is too empty, too numb for tears. they won’t fall.

save for one, that is. pools of water gather in logan’s eyes, but only a single drop falls, slowly trailing its way down their cheek.

they wipe it away, and their finger comes away black.

it’s the eyeliner and the mascara, they _know_ it’s the eyeliner and the mascara they’d put on this morning, but seeing it there, the black coating the very tip of their finger, logan can’t help but feel the black held in that tear is the last bit of feeling they’d had in them.

black is the absence of color, but that’s only what _humans_ see. in reality, black is the presence of all color; each hue of light held within that single shade. black is _everything,_ even if you see nothing.

and now it’s gone. one fallen black tear, and logan’s lost _everything._

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely hope my color metaphors here make sense <3
> 
> [tumblr post](https://ratherstarryeyed.tumblr.com/post/634355334798000128/black-tears)


End file.
